


Waves

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [621]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedRarest of rare pair prompts! Gordon and Kayo if you're in the mood, please and thanks
Relationships: Gordon Tracy/Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano
Series: prompt ficlets [621]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 8





	Waves

He surfaces from the water smoothly, putting Kayo in mind of dolphins breaching, which she supposes was kind of the intent. The smile is dolphin-esque too, lips pulled back and eyes crinkling.

“Hey there. Want a paddle? Water’s nice today.”

Kayo crawls onto the sunlounger, pointedly looking anywhere but at him. “You say that every morning. And your idea of a paddle is ten laps at top speed.”

“Still technically paddling,” he says, and she glances over just in time to admire the play of musculature across shoulders and back as he hauls himself up the pool edge and out. She bites her lip, and her teeth are still digging into the soft skin when he looks back towards her.

Busted. She chooses to own it, lets her eyes play over the acres of tanned golden skin on display.

Gordon’s laugh is an infectious chuckle as he walks around the pool towards her, and she swings her left leg to the other side of the lounger in clear invitation.

Up close, he smells of the pool and sunshine. She’s used now to the wet skin, the way he drips all over her thin sundress; she doesn’t wear anything that won’t dry fast out here anymore, in the mornings when they have the pool deck to themselves.

Gordon knows this, burying his cheek in against where her shoulder meets her neck, chin lifted and seeking.

She rolls her eyes and that’s part of the ritual too, as is the kiss that inevitably follows. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she grumbles even as she settles them more comfortably together in the lounger.

“I’m adorable,” he agrees, half-yawning as he snuggles against her. The dolphin has been replaced by an octopus, all limbs each trying to get as close as possible.

She cups her hand against the nape of his skull. The shorts hairs are already starting to curl, and she snags her fingers against him to get another soft happy chuckle. “You only got in two hours ago. You should be napping not swimming.”

“But look. I get swim, nap and favourite person. Proves that my way is better.”

“Idiot,” she kisses his temples, holding on until she feels him slip into sleep.


End file.
